The present invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for determining the sharpness of a saw chain and particularly to such a method and apparatus which can be readily utilized by the non-professional.
At one time the use of chain saws was more or less restricted to professional loggers, but more recently equipment of this type has become popular with the consuming public. For this reason, difficulties are sometimes encountered in maintaining the saw in proper and safe working order. While a "professional" may be able to detect an improperly operating chain from "feel," or the time required to perform a particular job, or from the general nature of the wood chips generated as the saw is utilized, one basically unfamiliar with saw chain operation usually lacks a standard by which to measure the efficiency of operation. Moreover, a method or apparatus is lacking for economically providing a quantitative measure of saw chain efficiency or sharpness.